Turn Around, Bright Eyes
by LadyOfTheFieryMoonlight
Summary: He was offering all of himself to her, if she would only have him, hold her to him with her love. David/OC. No flames please!


**Turn Around, Bright Eyes**

**By LadyOfTheFieryMoonlight**

**Hi guys! Me and my bff just watched "The Lost Boys" together, and it was AMAZING! Anyway all you gotta know about this story is that I imagine the ending a little different, so basically just pretend that the antlers missed David's heart but he got made human anyway just like Michael. I like to think he had a different girlfriend, besides Star (because he seemed so mad at her the whole time and she cheated on him!), and that he escapes and they run off together. Songfic to "Total Eclipse of the Heart" from Glee (it's AWESOME, love that show!) No flames please! **

She stood, lit from behind by the glory of the morning sun…waiting, for _him_. Her lustrous golden tresses fanned out luxuriously behind her, as her bright crystal blue eyes sparkled languidly, heavy with emotion. Twin trails of ebony tears cascaded down her pale cheeks as her black mascara washed away in a black flood of agony. She wrung her pale, delicate hands. Would she ever cast eyes upon her darkly mysterious lover again?

Maybe he wasn't coming back. It had been so long, after all… He'd said, _look for me at nightfall, when the first light of the moon gleams o'er the horizon._ The pale orb of the moon had come and gone a long time since, casting a mournful glow upon the landscape and, if anyone had seen her from afar, only serving to accentuate her tragic beauty.

Gazing mournfully into the horizon, she sang softly:

"_Every now and then I get a little bit tired,_

_of listening to the sound of my tears..."_

Faintly, she thought she heard a soft masculine voice murmur from the distance, "_Turn around, Bright Eyes!" _She gasped with the realization that she couldn't possibly have heard him. It had been so long since he'd been there to sing to her…

…Not _their song._

_He isn't coming_, she thought despairingly. But desperately, she couldn't help but sing:

"_Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy_

_Who wanted me the way that I am…."_

Once again, the whisper of his voice echoed through the silence of night, softly caressing her ears, "_Turn around, Bright Eyes!"_

"_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart!"_

…And suddenly, she'd made her decision. There was no going back now.

"_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart!"_

And without a second thought, she pulled her small, intricately carved, jeweled silver dagger from her black silk bodice, unsheathed it, and held it up to her milky white breast. The bloody light of the deadly dawn reflected wickedly from its glassy surface. As the needle-sharp point delicately grazed the pallid skin of her bosom, a lonely ruby drop of blood rolled down to form a scarlet trail between her petite yet shapely breasts.

This was it. "_Goodbye, love," _she sang. And she lifted the dagger high into the air, steeling herself to plunge it deep into her aching breast.

As she swung the shining blade down for the deathblow, a pale, long-fingered hand shot out from behind her, grasping her wrist firmly in an iron grip. His other, strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her fragile form against him. A soft mouth brushed against her earlobe, singing sweetly:

"_Turn around, Bright Eyes."_

The dagger dropped from her grip, stabbing deep into the earth, the jewels glittering violently, as if angered that they had been denied her rich blood, her life force. She turned in his arms, turning her luminous aqua gaze to her love's ethereal face. His blonde strands framed his face as he gazed softly into her orbs. Her eyes trailed down his form, noticing for the first time the long tears in the gauzy white fabric of his open shirt. Dried, glittering blood stained it, and she observed that his defined chest was wrapped in long white bandages.

"David, you're hurt," she called worriedly to him, moisture glittering in her eyes as the pure, unhindered light of the early morning reflected in them. "Oh lover, why did you leave me?"

"Don't worry about me, my love," he said quietly. It was all Michael's fault, and though little did Michael know that in doing so he had given David back his precious humanity, he had barely escaped with his life, and when Michael wasn't looking had painfully freed himself from the cruel, hard, white, unforgiving horns of that stag that had penetrated his flesh, and he had just barely managed to drag himself here, to his one true love. But he knew that to tell her what had really happened to him would shatter her.

He released his grip on her wrist, instead wrapping both muscular arms around her shapely form, trying to offer her comfort with his body. His closeness soothed her, and she could feel her previous agony receding as he held her. She pressed her face against his chest, unaware that the blood still coursing down her bosom had begun to soak through his white shirt. It pained him to think that for his sake she had been about to rob herself of her own precious life. After a few agonizing minutes, she seemed to realize that she was still bleeding, and she raised her hand to her breast, embarrassed. He caught her hand in a gentle grip, and bringing her fingers to his lips, he caressed them with his tongue, sucking each digit clean of the glistening crimson liquid. (Despite his newfound humanity, David knew he would always yearn for the taste of human blood.) When he finished, he lifted her chin and her doleful eyes looked deeply into his own.

Her full lips opened and a light sweet melody enfolded them:

"_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless,_

_and I'm lying like a child in your arms..."_

A serious expression crossed his face, and he mentally promised to never leave her alone and helpless again. His lips parted as his dark, dangerous voice quietly sang:

"_If you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever!"_

He was offering all of himself to her, if she would only have him, hold her to him with her love. The realization of what he was truly singing to her nearly brought her to tears, and her voice broke as she sang:

"_Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe_

_As magical and wondrous as you"_

He gazed down into her shimmering sapphire blue eyes, lovingly. With the return of his humanity, he had lost what really made him magical. To her, however, it was his love that made him the most magical creature in her life. Her expressive eyes told him this, and, in a low passionate tone, he answered:

"_I need you tonight,_

_Forever's gonna to start tonight"_

Their eyes were locked together as they held each other, and she could feel that his words were true. As long as she let him love her, they would be together, forever and always. Realizing she hadn't given him an answer, a lovely smile split her milky face, which had warmed in color as the now risen sun lit the morning sky in fiery shades of crimson and gold, lighting David's hair in gilded tones as her fingers entwined themselves in his shaggy blonde mane. She sang:

"_Forever's gonna start tonight."_


End file.
